


Sweet and Salty

by Jinx_Frost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Frost/pseuds/Jinx_Frost
Summary: Tony and Peter are bonding at their favorite diner when the paparazzi decide to show up and things get out of hand. (Cue Irondad)
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @katerinaval
> 
> So peter and Tony are out and someone makes a commit on how they a cute couple and tonys like thats my son and peter is like u see me as a son

"Oh my god, Mr. Stark that was terrible!"

"Oh, come on, that was a good one!"

Laughter filled the small diner, bouncing off the smooth checkered tile covering the floor and echoing between the same white tile that covered the walls. Ruby's had always been their favorite diner and they visited frequently. They both had a certain appreciation for the classic look, everything from the classic red booths, to the florescent lights and old wooden juke box. Cheeseburger wrappers laid crumpled up in their baskets, alongside many empty milkshake glasses littered the table. Neither of them seemed to notice, or care, that they were the only people left and that the sun had set hours ago.

"That was totally a dad joke, you're getting old Mr. Stark," Peter inquired, sucking the last of his milkshake from the bottom of his glass as if he didn't just eat enough to feed a small village. Got to love super human metabolism.

"Wow, take it back," Tony said, putting his hand over his heart and gasping in mock offence.

"I don't make the rules," Peter shrugged.

The waitress interrupts them to sets the bill on the table with a smile, then leaves them, taking a few of the dirty glasses back with her. Tony lets out a sign of contempt, reaching into his wallet to grab a thin black card. Peter cringes, a redness creeps into his features, suddenly very aware of how much he had eaten, and guilt settles in his gut. This, of course, does not go unnoticed by Tony.

"Hey, don't get all soft and mushy on me now kid. I'm a millionaire, remember? This is nothing, besides, I'd buy this whole diner for you if that's what you wanted." He reassures, putting a hand on his head to ruffle up his hair.

"I can't think of a single reason I would need a whole diner Mr. Stark," Peter stands and pulls his jacket up over his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't still do it." Tony points out. "Fifty percent of the time I don't even have a reason."

"I could have told you that," He remarks, earning a smile from his mentor.

The waitress returns with the card and thanks them for visiting before leaving them for the final time. Right on time, Happy pulls up in a black sports car with tinted windows. Subtle. Tony's putting the card back into his wallet and buttoning up his suit jacket when a white flash in the darkness outside catches Peter's eye over his shoulder. He notices Happy is out of the car and talking to someone. Tony turns around to follow his gaze, finding Happy and the stranger. There are more of them now, about five, and he sees Tony tense and his jaw clench. Peter can feel the stress coming from him and it makes him anxious. Tony turns back around, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut, and lets out a long sigh.

"Who are they?" Peter's voice cracks, his anxiety already feeding off the sudden change in the older man's mood.

"Damn paparazzi." He cursed, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry kid, do you think you can handle it?"

"I-I think so?" He twists his fingers together in anxious knots.

Very reassuring. Tony doesn't say anything though, instead, he puts his iconic sunglasses on and turns for the door. By the time they reach the door a small crowd has formed outside and Happy is waiting at the door to escort them. Peter steals a glance at the man beside him. His eyes are hidden beneath the glasses, his best poker face on and his body poised. Peter pretended not to notice when Tony subtly reached out to grip his bicep which Peter recognized as an anxious precaution, the only thing hinting at how he was truly feeling. He did his best to copy him, taking a deep breath and doing his best to relax, following him out the door. The camera flashes are blinding, he can barely make out Happy doing his best to lead them through the sea of people, pushing them out of the way. Immediately the voices roar up and the grip on his arm tightens, dragging him through.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Mr. Stark who is this kid?"

"Is he an Avenger?"

"Is he an intern?"

"How old is he?"

"What's his name?"

People are all around him, yelling questions and shoving cameras in his face. His head is spinning, he stares at the ground doing his best to ignore them and doesn't notice the people closing him off from Tony until the grip loosens on his arm and slips away. He looks around, panicked, at the sudden realization that he can't find Tony.

"Mr. Stark?!" Peter yells out for him, scared, but his voice is drowned out by the rest of the crowd.

People are all over him, touching his clothes, his hair, pulling on his arms. It's too much. Too bright, too loud, too much contact. It's as if their fingertips were on fire, burning every part of him they touched. He could feel the sensory overload coming on fast.

He can't breathe.

Clamping his hands over his ears and screwing his eyes shut, Peter is launched into a sensory overload. It sounds like he's underwater and tears prick at the backs of his eyes. One voice, however, reaches him. It sounds far away and panicked, but he recognizes it. It's calling his name.

"Peter?.....Peter!"

"Mr. Stark?" Peter searches franticly, his eyes finally settling on his mentor a few feet away, shoving through the crowd.

His hands are suddenly on Peter, yelling something over the crowd and ripping the others away him.

"Get your fucking hands off my son!" He's yelling, almost snarling, angry and possessive. "Back the fuck off!....Get out of the way!"

Peter has never hear that in his voice before, panicked and protective all at once. He would probably appreciate it more later when we wasn't so damn freaked out. Tony's grip is bruising on his shoulders, his solid form behind Peter, guiding him through the people. Finally, he sees Happy and is pushed into the car, Tony climbing in after. His head finds Tony's chest and he buries his face into the suit jacket as Happy speeds away from the crowd. He didn't realize that his hands were still covering his ears until he feels Tony gently tugging at his wrists. Peter allows them to be guided away from his face and is met by worried rambling.

"God, I'm so sorry kiddo, I didn't think it would be that bad, I thought you were right behind me and I didn't mean to let go... I'm sorry, kid, I'm so sorry..." He's wiping the tears of Peter's face now that he also didn't know had been there, apologizing repeatedly. He took a moment to calm down in Tony's embrace, enjoying the feeling of his solid warmth and the steady beat of his heart. He doesn't know how long it's been, but only when he's stopped shaking and his sobs have subsided to sniffles, does he uncover his face to look up at Tony, making contact with his worried brown eyes.

"Say something?" Tony whispers, pleadingly.

"Did you...?" He closes his mouth again, suddenly wondering if it was even worth pointing out.

"Did I what?" He encourages gently.

Peter sighs before finishing his thought.

"Did you call me your son?" He tries again.

Tony looked surprised, like he didn't even realize he had done it. Confusion, realization, then worry all crossed his face. He stayed silent for a moment, then softly:

"Oh."

Another moment of silence.

"D-did that... Do you... mind?" He avoids eye contact. 

Another anxious defense mechanism.

Peter smiles and snuggles back into Tony's chest.

"No... No I didn't mind." He yawns.

There's a tightening in his chest, and a smile he can't seem to wipe off his face as the boy drifts off to sleep in his arms.

His boy.

He gets comfortable for the ride home, leaning back to take a nap himself. He pretends not to see Happy smiling in the rear view mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr for all kinds of Irondad content.  
> peter-parker-pictures  
> Requests are open and greatly appreciated <3


End file.
